Sick of you
by Gepocha
Summary: Eines Tages wirst du mir gehören! Erinnerst du dich noch? Das habe ich damals geschworen, nachdem du mir gesagt hast, wie egal ich dir bin. Das war am Morgen nach unserer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht. - Shounen-Ai!


Disclaimer: I do not own the song. It is "I'm so sick" from Flyleaf.

Sick of you

I will break into your thoughts  
With what's written on my heart  
I will break

Eines Tages wirst du mir gehören!

Erinnerst du dich noch? Das habe ich damals geschworen, nachdem du mir gesagt hast, wie egal ich dir bin. Das war am Morgen nach unserer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht.

Ich war betrunken von meinen Gefühlen.

Meinen Gefühlen für dich.

Ja, ich hatte sie dir gestanden.

All meine schmutzigen, dreckigen, ekelhaften Gefühle.

Meine Liebe.

Meine Liebe zu dir.

You broke into my heart  
And this invasion makes me feel  
Worthless, hopeless, sick

I'm so sick 

Es ist lange her, dass ich begann anders von dir zu denken.

An den genauen Tag kann ich mich nicht einmal mehr erinnern.

Ich suchte deine Nähe, deinen Körper und schließlich konnte ich nicht anders als mir einzugestehen, was ich für dich empfinde.

Und das macht mich krank.

Wie kann ich nur so von dir denken?

Ich bin ekelhaft.

Wie kann ich nur so von einem Mann denken?

Besonders von dir?

Du, der du doch mein ewiger Feind bist.

Du, der du doch nicht einmal in unseren ganzen Leben auch nur ein nettes Wort für mich übrig hattest.

Du, der du ein feuriger Drache und ein Gletscher zugleich bist.

Ich bin einfach nur krank.

Diese ganzen Gefühle für dich sind reiner Wahnsinn.

Allein schon, weil du sie eh nie erwidern wirst.

Damals war ich so verwirrt wie töricht.

Heute ekelt mich die Nacht von damals nur noch an.

Nein, eigentlich ekele ich mich vor mir selbst.

Wie konnte ich das damals nur genießen?

If you want more of this  
We can push out, sell out, die out  
So you'll shut up  
And stay sleeping  
With my screaming in your itching ears 

Du würdest lachen, wenn du mich jetzt sehen könntest.

Ich bin am Ende.

Total am Ende und das nur wegen dir.

Im Endeffekt hast du mich also doch besiegt.

Und obwohl du nicht bei mir bist, kann ich deine höhnischen Worte noch immer hören.

Dir haben all meine Gefühle rein gar nichts bedeutet.

Du hast sie nie erwidert – aber warum solltest du das auch?

Du hast mir nie gesagt, dass du mich nicht willst.

Und auch nicht, wie sehr ich dich ekele.

Du hast nur gelacht.

Gelacht und mich einen Dummkopf genannt.

Ist dir keine bessere Beleidigung eingefallen?

Ich hasse mich selbst und keiner kann etwas Schlechteres über mich sagen als Dummkopf?

Hättest du mich nicht einfach total runtermachen können wie sonst auch?

Nein, selbst dafür bist du dir ja schade.

Arroganter, eingebildeter Eisklotz.

Wie konntest du mir das antun?

Wie konntest du nur?

Ich hasse dich!

Ich liebe dich, verdammt!

Und du lachst.

Hör endlich auf!

Hör auf!

I'm so sick,  
Infected with

Where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness  
Let me live 

Aber nein, du quälst mich weiter.

Jede Nacht höre ich dein Lachen.

Und jeden Tag muss ich dich wieder sehen.

Jeden Tag sind wir zusammen.

Wer hat mir das nur angetan?

Wieso müssen wir unbedingt in dieselbe Klasse gehen?

Wieso bist du dort eigentlich?

Du bist doch Leiter einer riesigen Firma.

Wieso gehst du überhaupt noch in die Schule?

Den ganzen Stoff kennst du auch schon.

Nein, du kommst, um mich weiter zu quälen.

Immer, wenn ich dich sehe, wird mir heiß und kalt zugleich.

Und dann kommt die Übelkeit.

Das ist so ekelhaft!

Wie kann ich das nur fühlen?

Ich bin einfach scheußlich.

Ich hasse mich.

Und ich verfluche den, der mir das angetan hat.

Ob ein Gott, du oder auch ich selbst.

Ich verfluche alle, die Verantwortung für diese ganze Scheiße tragen!

Auch dich.

Du machst mich verrückt.

Ich hasse und ich liebe dich gleichviel.

Hear it,

I'm screaming it  
You're heeding to it now

Ich liebe dich!

Ich hasse dich!

Und ich hasse mich dafür!

Meine Gefühle allein sind schlimm genug.

Aber warum musstest du sie auch noch schüren?

Warum hast du mit mir geschlafen?

Sag es mir!

Warum hast du das damals getan?

Warum?

Warum! 

You broke into my heart  
And this invasion makes me feel  
Worthless, hopeless, sick

I'm so sick 

Und warum wusstest du es?

Warum wusstest du, was ich für dich empfinde?

Damals, allein in deinem Büro…

Warum hast du mich gefragt?

Warum bist du so unglaublich elegant um den Tisch gewandert und hast du vorgelehnt, um mir in die Augen zu sehen?

Denkst du denn, ich könnte deinen wunderschönen Augen widerstehen?

Warum habe ich dir bloß geantwortet?

Warum habe ich mich nicht gewehrt?

Warum nicht?

Warum hast du mich geküsst?

Warum hast du mich zum Aufzug getragen?

Warum sind wir zu dir gefahren?

Warum habe ich mich in dein Zimmer schleppen lassen?

Warum habe ich gelächelt, als ich dein Bett sah?

Warum habe ich mich dir hingegeben?

Und warum habe ich gehofft, du würdest auch nur ein ganz kleines bisschen für mich fühlen?

Oh, bei allen Göttern, das ist so krank…

Das ist einfach nur ekelhaft.

Ein Mann!

Wie kann ich nur einen Mann lieben?

Warum dich?

Warum kann ich mich nicht wehren?

I'm so sick  
Infected with

where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness  
Let me live

Warum kann ich mich immer noch nicht wehren?

Warum liebe ich dich immer noch?

Warum kann ich dich nicht einfach noch mehr hassen?

Hassen für das, was du damals getan hast?

Hassen, weil du mich verrückt machst?

Hassen, weil du immer noch lachst?

Heute wollte ich endlich mit dir reden.

Und was hat es gebracht?

Nur, dass mein Arm jetzt von blutigen Striemen übersät ist.

Das hast du getan!

Das ist allein deine Schuld!

All dieses Blut, es ist deine Schuld!

Dein verdammtes Lachen ist Schuld!

Und deine Worte.

Nicht eine Beleidigung kam über deine Lippen.

Nur dieser eine Satz.

Habe ich wirklich geglaubt, ich wäre irgendwie besonders für ihn?

I reveal

What you steal

From all of us

We take it back

We take it back

Ich habe eine ganze Schulstunde überlegt, was du damit gemeint hast.

Ich glaube, das war der erste klare Moment seit Monaten.

Das erste Mal, dass ich wieder klar sehen konnte.

Und das erste Mal, dass ich wieder etwas von meiner Umwelt bemerkte.

All diese Blicke…

Ja, ich sah zum ersten Mal die Blicke, die auf dir lagen.

All diese verträumten, hoffnungsvollen, verliebten Blicke.

Und ich habe nachgefragt.

Weißt du, was das für Blicke sind?

Das sind die Blicke all derer, denen es genau so wie mir geht.

All die anderen, die du benutzt hast!

All die anderen, die dir willig durch den Tod folgen würden und die du nicht eines Blickes würdigst!

Und all meine Freunde, die du einmal komplett durchgevögelt hast.

War das deine Rache?

Deine Rache für meine Gefühle?

Musste das denn sein?

Sie auch alle verrückt machen, nur weil ich so krank bin?

Wegen meiner Ekelhaftigkeit sie alle zu verfluchen?

Ich hasse dich!

Ich hasse dich einfach nur!

Und ich kann dennoch nicht aufhören dich zu lieben.

You broke into my heart  
And this invasion makes me feel  
Worthless, hopeless, sick

I'm so sick 

Ich blute immer noch.

Und langsam fängt das Gift deines Lachen an zu wirken.

Ich werde ruhig.

Ein Schleier legt sich über alles, was ich sehe.

Mein Zimmer verschwimmt vor meinen Augen.

Ist es nicht wunderschön, der ganzen beschissenen Realität einfach mal zu entkommen?

Bald wird es vorbei sein.

Dann muss ich dich nicht mehr wieder sehen.

Dann muss ich das alles nicht mehr fühlen.

Dann kann ich all diesen Dreck abwaschen.

Das Blut reinigt meine Seele.

Es bringt mich in das Land der Träume.

Das Paradies, wo ich fühlen darf, was ich will.

Ein Ort, wo du bist und mich mit offenen Armen empfängst.

Ein wunderschöner Ort…

Das Klingeln des Telefons reißt mich jäh aus den Gedanken.

Ob ich versuchen sollte aufzustehen?

Nein.

Wozu denn?

Jetzt ist doch eh alles egal.

Ich höre das Klicken des Anrufbeantworters.

Gleich wird der Traum Wirklichkeit…

„Yami? Ich bin's, Seto. Ich wollte noch mal mit dir reden…"

Die Stimme schwindet.

Mein Paradies wird Realität…

But I heal

But this story always will confess to purpose

But I heal

I won't compromise

And die here


End file.
